An implantable spinal splint for treating lumbosacral spondylodesis has a pair of anchor rods seated in the ilia and extending at angles to each other with their outer ends juxtaposed. An appropriately angled connector interconnects these two ends so they form a rigid platform against which two distraction rods or braces are propped. The other ends of these braces are engaged under the rear processes of a lower-back vetebra to urge them up, thereby bending the upper spine portion forward.
Due to the considerable variation in pelvis size and shape, the angle at which the two anchor screws extend relative to each other varies through a wide range. Thus it is necessary for the surgeon to carry a stock of angled couplings for all the entire range of positions. If screw diameter varies, it is also necessary to carry the full range of angular sizes in each different diameter.